


Breathing & Heartbeats

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - All Types of Media, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of loss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Being a superhero is a serious job especially when you're keeping all of Paris safe from evil.Being a superhero is also scary especially when you're best friend is your partner.When Ladybug and Chat Noir get separated this is what happens when they see that one another is safe and sound.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Breathing & Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that showed how much they truly care for one another.
> 
> I know that I always worry about the ones I love; like my family, my pets, my friends, my boyfriend, and even a few of my co-workers who I've grown close with when their out and about or on their way home. 
> 
> I know that isn't the same thing as being a superhero and I know that might be a little dramatic but still, I think a lot of you get what I mean.
> 
> Sorry for rambling once again lol.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Marinette let out a heavy sigh as she watched the miraculous cure fixed everything that the Akuma had caused. She let a slight smile spread across her face knowing that it least for now that her and Chat’s work was done.

“Where is he?” Marinette asked out loud to herself as she looked around for her partner. She knew that she had been separated from him during the fight which caused a sense of worry to run through as she began to look around.

“MY LADY!” A voice yelled out causing Marinette to stiffen and look around with wide eyes filled with worry and fear.

“Chat!” Marinette called back looking around for her partner as she started to head towards where she had just heard his voice.

“MY LADY!” Chat shouted again this time worry, fear, and distress clear in his voice though it seemed slightly farther away than before which made Marinette’s stomach twist into knots.

“Chat! Where are you?” Marinette called out wondering if he had been hurt in some way which made her want to be sick. Chat shouldn’t have been hurt and if he was then her miraculous cure would have healed him at least that’s what she hoped would happen.

“MY LADY!” Chat yelled out once again this time fear was clear in his voice and it sounded like he was panicking but at least he sounded closer than before.

“Chat! I’m coming!” Marinette called out to him, wondering if he could hear her wherever he was at this moment.

“MY LADY!” Chat yelled, this time it was extremely close and sounded full of relief instead of fear for a moment Marinette wondered why until she was suddenly tackled from the side.

Marinette let out a slight gasp as she and the larger person went rolling across the building’s roof, only stopping a few seconds later. For a moment it dazed Marinette until she realized that she was being held tightly against someone with their face buried in her hair.

“Chaton?” Marinette asked, softly already knowing it was him as she held tighter to him worry clear in her voice.

“I’m so happy you’re all right, My Lady,” Chat whispered against her hair, gripping tightly to her as if she would vanish at any moment.

Marinette honestly didn’t know what to say, but she felt her heart melt at her partner’s words and she carefully hugged him back knowing that even though the miraculous cure would have fixed any serious injuries that they would still have bruises.

“I’m glad you’re okay too, Chaton,” Marinette whispered to him as they laid there curled up with one another.

Of course, they knew that they would have to pull away soon but for the moment they just stayed curled up on the roof listening to one another’s breathing and one another’s heartbeats just glad that the other was okay.


End file.
